


Sanctuary

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soulmates, cozy domestic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark always vanished after every tour. And only one person knew where he was. The one person who  understood better than anyone. The one person he wanted to see.Jason.
Relationships: Mark Owen/Jason Orange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sanctuary

Mark always vanished after every tour. Quit posting online, quit answering his phone, just disappeared. And only one person knew where he was. The one person who understood better than anyone. The one person he wanted to see. 

Jason.

“It’s nice innit, being off grid?” Jason smiled at Mark as he carried in cords of wood to the fireplace. Mark nodded emphatically in agreement, looking around in contentment at the cozy mountain cabin filled with shelves upon shelves of books and shaded by tall imposing fir trees with a stream running nearby and a hammock outside to lie in and look up at the stars. In the kitchen, a big pot of homemade vegetable soup simmered on the stovetop with bread rising in the heat from it.

“I don’t mind being online and in touch with all the fans and that when we’re working but I don’t understand how Gaz and How are on all the bloody time.”

He paused and grimaced slightly. “If I had to read one more silly cunt whinging about my mustache…”

“That’s why you never read comments, remember?”

Mark sighed. “Yeah, I know. I never responded or nowt. Too bloody nice and all.”

“You are, you know. Too bloody nice, that is. You let people walk all over you.”

Mark laughed. “You were always going on about how bossy I was!”

“Not quite the same thing, though, is it?”

“S’pose not. Hurry up with that fire, would ya? ‘m cold!”

Jason added a couple more logs to the fireplace. 

“You could help bring in the wood, y’know, if you’re in that much of a hurry for a fire,” he commented dryly.

“Mmm,” Mark yawned and stretched out on the sofa and turned to lay sideways facing Jason.

“Rather just watch you.”

“That lazy are we?”

“Mmm hmm. And it’s a nice view.”

Jason turned to him with a sly smile. “Oh is it now?”

“A *very* nice view.” Their eyes met in silent agreement. Jason took a step closer.

“The fire can wait.” He knelt down in front of the couch and leaned in to slowly and deeply kiss Mark who let out a soft sigh of contentment.

“I have a much better way to warm you up.” 

They undressed each other slowly and leisurely, pausing to kiss each bit of skin as it was exposed.

“You’ve got the prettiest hair,” Jason smiled as he gently ran his hand over it. Mark purred contentedly.

“I’ve missed you an awful lot, y’know,” Jason confessed as he planted a trail of kisses down Mark’s belly to his cock, nuzzling him for a moment then licking off the drops of precum from the tip and running his tongue over the shaft. 

He pulled back and looked up at him. “I really get you all to myself for at least a year, huh?”

“Mmm hmm. You remember how it works. One or two years off every five years.”

Jason nodded. “I’m going to spoil you so much while I’ve got you, my pretty little love…” He ducked his head back down and took Mark’s cock into his mouth once more. 

Mark groaned with pleasure. “Looking forward to it. Though I know you’ll be telling me to stop being such a lazy little diva after about a week,” he laughed.

Jason hummed affirmatively around his mouthful of cock and reached down between Mark’s thighs to work a finger inside.Then he lifted Mark’s legs up to give himself better access to his arse and dove in tongue first.

Mark let out a filthy sounding deep guttural moan.

“God do I love you…”

Jason lifted his head to smile at Mark with red swollen lips. “You only love me for my arse eating skills don’t you?”

“Of course not..” 

Jason ducked his head back down and worked in another finger then flicked his tongue over a spot that made Mark cry out and writhe ecstatically.

“On the other hand…” he amended with a grin once he recovered.

“Only joking. I love you for lots of things, really.”

“Such as?”

“Such as your dick.”

Jason laughed. “Got a one track mind have you?”

“At the moment, yeah. You gonna fuck me with that long, pretty prick of yours soon or what?”

Jason made a tsking sound. 

“Now, now Markie..just have a little…”

He paused and grinned. “PAYSHONCE”

Mark groaned and suppressed a laugh. “You’re terrible.”

Jason grinned and bowed. “I try.”

He slicked himself up with lube then and rubbed his cock teasingly over Mark’s entrance as he stroked Mark’s cock then pulled away.

“Did you want this then, baby? Do you need to be fucked?”

Mark nodded, panting.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Fuck,” Mark groaned.

Jason shook his head. “That’s not even close, Markie, try again.”

“Please, Jay…”

“There you are, that’s it…” He started to push inside, closing his eyes in bliss as he did.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby. So hot and tight…do you feel good, baby?”

“Sooo good…”

He smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him on the lips. 

“Missed fucking you so much,” he told him as he began thrusting into him. 

“That’s good cos I missed you fucking me.”

“Did you bring those toys I got for you on tour with you?”

“Mmm hmmm...wasn’t the same though…oh Jesus Christ, yes…” He lost his train of thought momentarily as Jason hit just the right spot.

“I coulda given you a show with em, y’know, if you’d just get FaceTime or Skype.”

“You’ll just have to give me a show in person then, won’t you?”

Mark groaned and gasped out loud. “God...I’m so close…”

Jason smirked. “Can’t resist the idea of showing off can you my little diva?”

He leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I used to love watching you get hard on stage...when you closed your eyes and lost yourself in the music...all sweaty and desperate like you were anyone’s for the taking…”

He continued to thrust into him and stroke him off as he carried on whispering.

“Some shows I would imagine fucking you right there and then, up on stage in front of everybody…”

That did it. Mark’s eyes went wide and he trembled as his orgasm overtook him. Jason gave a few more thrusts and then he too was cumming, covering Mark with kisses as he spilled inside him.

“Warmed up good now?”

Mark grinned. “Oh yeah.” 

Jason smiled. “Good. You can help me finish putting dinner together now. Bread should be just about ready to go in the oven.” 

“Thought you was gonna be spoiling me...only joking...I’d be glad to.”

A little while later, they sat talking over their soup and bread, Mark sharing funny stories from the tour and Jason telling about his own travels and then went outside to cuddle in the hammock together and watch the night sky. 

“This was all I thought about, last couple of months. Not that I didn’t enjoy myself or anything but every show was like ‘I’m one step closer to Jason.’”

He shifted to look up at Jason. “I could quit, you know. Stay with you for good.”

Jason shook his head. “You say that now but we both know you’d miss it too much.”

“You could come back?” He asked with a wistful smile.

Jason shook his head again. “We’ve talked about this already. It’s not who I am anymore.” 

Mark nodded with a small sigh. “I just hate being without you so much.”

Jason wrapped his arm around him a bit more snugly.

“I hate being without you too. But I would hate keeping you from doing what you love even more.”

“But no matter what,” he said as he leaned down to kiss the top of Mark’s head, “I will always be here to give you sanctuary until you can face the world again.”


End file.
